Hunter Meets Hawkeye
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: My OC meets Hawkeye at Central Park, he makes an interesting discovery and a has few questions. I own only my OC and nothing else. Now a mutli one shots pending on response.
1. Central Park

**Hello readers!**

 **This is a crossover for my OC that I thought it was time to finally publish it, many won't recognize her but her story is on my page if you are willing to take a glance. If you end up liking her then tell me and I can be motivated to finish her story.**

 **Here is Hunter Meets Hawkeye**

* * *

Clint was enjoying a peaceful summer day at Central Park, no assignments, no agendas, no Stark to be annoyed by, just a quiet peaceful day. Central Park has been his escape when life at Stark Tower got to be just a little too much for him to deal with, he's handled more chaos in the past but still Stark was another level of problems and he wasn't willing to put up with it. He liked hanging out in the trees at the park watching all the civilians enjoying the park, oblivious of his presence, reminding him why he is an Avenger.

The day went quickly and soon he was preparing his mental state to return to Stark Tower and deal with the 'big egoed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist' also known as Tony Stark. But was distracted when he heard a voice call out to someone in one of the more wooded parts of the park that he just so happened to be.

"Amelia! We should be back at camp by now." Clint looked down to where the voice had come from, and from such a strong and commanding voice he did not expect to see a teenage girl standing there looking very annoyed. "She is going to have our heads for sure this time." She muttered. "Amelia, where the Hades are you?" She said at a normal volume, but Clint was almost knocked back by her choice of a curse word since he hasn't heard someone use that in what felt like forever.

But he literally rocked back on the balls of his feet so he had to grab a branch of the tree he was currently in to avoid an embarrassing fall to the ground. He hoped that she didn't notice the movement but unfortunately she did and before he could stop moving she had an arrow trained on him and would go straight between his eyes if she let it fly. He stilled hoping she would shrug it off as nerves, but again she did not comply to his hopes, a whole minute of silence he just stared at her with the arrow that would easily kill him.

In that minute he got a good look at her, she was pretty in a scary kind of way since she had an arrow trained to make a kill if necessary. She had bright red hair that probably resembled fire if she got really mad, in the fading sunlight he could see grey eyes trained on him, even though he bet she couldn't actually see him. She had a slim and athletic figure with a healthy tan and an aura of power, the tan proudly showed since she was wearing a tank top, shorts, leather braces on her forearms as well as a small backpack, and combat boots, as well as a quiver strapped to her waist that matched her bow that was still trained on him.

"Um, would you mind lowering your bow? I mean no harm." He says uncertainly, and she did not do so.

"I'll be the judge of that, come down if you mean peace." She commanded and he felt that he needed to comply to make out of this alive, because from the look on her face said that she meant business. Slowly he climbed down so the tree was between them, then with his hands raised as a sign of peace, he walked around to stand in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked, her bow not even shaking, he had to give her credit on being able to hold it for as long as she has.

"My name is Clint Barton, now will you put your bow down so you can't kill me." She studied him for a moment, he felt unsettled by those grey eyes.

"Demigod?" she asked, and he nodded in response.

"Son of Apollo," he pulled up his sleeve to show his legion tattoo, "You?" Clint asked, not really expecting her to answer.

"Daughter of Athena, hunter of Artemis." She says bluntly.

"That would explain the silver arrows."

"Yes, now I must go find my friend, and make camp." She lowers her bow and looks up to the setting sun. "We won't be able to travel until morning now."

"I thought you all travelled together?"

"We have exceptions, this was meant to only be a day trip." She lets out a little whistle song and an owl swooped down landing on her outstretched arm, "Did you have any luck?" The little owl shook his head, fluffing his feathers, she sighed grabbing a piece of parchment from her back pocket, "Alright can you take this to Thalia, you know how she'll have my head if I don't at least keep her in the loop." She put the parchment in his message carrier, and he flew off.

"I don't remember having owl mail." Clint said.

"There isn't; he's my owl, a gift from my mother. What are you still doing here? You can leave, I can take care of myself."

"But you can't find your friend?" He regrets saying that as she glares at him.

"She knows how to hide, she did it for years. But she knows where to find me if I make camp, goodbye." She turned to dig through her bag but stopped when he did not leave. "Why are you still here?"

"I-uh could stay here until your friend shows up, keep you company."

"I do not need your company, have you forgotten that Hunters of Artemis are eternal maidens?"

"No, I just don't entirely wish to return to my place of residence tonight." She snorted at that.

"Fight with your wife?" she mocked, when he thought about it that was how it sounded.

"More like not wanting to deal with Stark and his big ego." he muttered, she paused and looked at him with intrigue.

"As in Tony Stark of Stark Industries?" Clint nods as he sits down against a tree. "That would mean you are most likely Hawkeye of the Avengers, am I right?" She continued rummaging through her bag.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" When he was at camp Clint didn't know about anything involving mortal affairs.

"The Hunters are not like camp, and I would know of mortal affairs because my lieutenant appointed me in charge of communications and news of the mortal issues, in hopes to find anything of monster sightings."

"Sounds like an important job."

"It is, but is not my only responsibility, I am the only one Amelia will listen to and even then it gets frustrating."

A few minutes later she had her tent set up and a small fire glowing, he was watching her intently, he never really saw much of the Hunters during his time at camp.

"How old are you?" He asked to break the silence, she gave him a look across the fire saying how stupid he is.

"You do realize I am immortal, as far as you're concerned."

"Yeah I realized how stupid that sounded, but how old would you be?"

She thought for a moment, "Twenty one at most, but I stopped aging at 17."

"So, you've been a hunter for a while."

"Not as long as most of the others, some have been there for decades."

"Is Zoë still around? I remember that she was the lieutenant when I last saw her."

She looked sadly at the starry night, she took a deep breath before answering. "No, she died before the second Titan War, I never met her, but Lady Artemis had her placed in the stars."

"Second Titan War?" He felt unsettled that they had embarked in a war, they were kids, demigods, but still children.

"Oh, you missed two wars your family went into while you were doing your own little assassin thing."

"Two?" He asked in disbelief, a sickening feeling came to his stomach.

"Yep, one here in New York, defending Olympus from Lord Kronos. Another against our great great grandmother, Gaea, in Greece, defending Mount Olympus. Luckily we won both thanks to Percy Jackson."

"Styx," he muttered.

"Totally, now why were you out here in the first place? Don't you have important Avengers business to keep you busy?"

"Not really, I just needed to get away from Stark for a while, he has way too big of an ego, almost matches some relatives of ours." There was a rumble that he thought came from the Empire State Building, they muttered an apology and stared at the fire for a bit.

"And you are an assassin that prefers the bow over a rifle."

"And you don't sound impressed, I am slightly wounded having that come from a fellow archer."

She shrugged, twirling an arrow in her fingers, using the tip as a poker for the fire, "I'm a maiden, the Black Widow is a bit more impressive, she did get you out of Loki's control."

"Fair enough," he admitted and another thought came into his mind, "you said that this was only meant to be a day trip, but you had a tent on you and said you couldn't leave until morning after the sun set, how come?"

"I had a tent because Amelia has pulled this stunt before and it is not the easiest thing to travel with her at night over great distance, on foot is no problem but I can't exactly walk her through New York City after sun down."

"Why?"

"Well Porkpie doesn't like her at night."

"Who?"

"Pegasus, likes me for some reason and will be our transport for outings like these."

"Why does he not like her at night?"

"You'll find out when she shows up in a bit, doesn't take her more than an hour to get here after I set up camp." She fingers her charm bracelet and a rope appears in her hand, he was surprised when she tossed it to him but he caught it regardless. "I suggest you sleep up in the tree, she may not want to see a male in our camp the instant she gets here or she'll lecture my ear off." He did so because this Amelia sounds like a serious Hunter.

She sat by the small fire and he stayed up in the tree, it wasn't long after he went up there did he hear something approach, he looked to her and she did not even acknowledge the movement yet she caught him, _strange girl_ he thought.

"Where the Hades were you? You know she gives us only so much leeway, we would have more if you followed her conditions just once, just once." She started saying, he was confused, he looked down to see her scowling at a big fluffy snow leopard, she was lecturing a leopard. But the Snow leopard wasn't really listening. "No, you are going to listen, Thalia will be royally pissed off when we get back, she will be after both of our heads this time. When I say it's time to leave, you need to start listening to me, Amelia, she will cut this whole agreement off if this keeps up."

"Wait _that's_ Amelia?!" Clint calls out the girl looked up and the big cat growled at him when she saw him.

"Yes I'm Amelia," Clint freezes when he hears the leopard actually speak, the leopard looks back to the other girl, "Why is a male here, a roman no less?" If he wasn't tied to the tree he would have most likely have fallen to the ground.

"Son of Apollo, refused to leave." she explained.

"Agh, Apollo's kids are always so full of themselves."

"Hey!" Barton protested, "I am not! I helped save New York from an Alien invasion."

"Good for you," Amelia mocked him, "we were in wars with gods and the Earth."

"We had gods," Barton defended.

"You mean Thor and his Frost Giant brother? Met them, not really impressed," The leopard huffed.

"How did you know so much about the Avengers anyway?"

"I told you," the girl answered, "I am responsible for communications, did you honestly believe that you were the only demigod working for that mortal government agency of yours?"

"Well, maybe."

"Well, you're not. We are going to sleep, you should unless you want to go back to Stark Tower now?"

"Nope, I'm fine here. Good night ladies." Clint said the girls heading into the tent, "wait," the girls stopped and turned back to him, "You never told me your name."

"Your loss then." They closed the flaps behind them, leaving Clint there resting against the tree staring at the stars until he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up where he slept last night, tied to a tree with his back against the trunk, he had a crick in his neck and stretched to soothe his tight muscles.

"Not the worst place I've ever slept." he says as he stretches more. He looks down where the girl made camp last night and found nothing, there was no sign of her ever being there, not even any paw prints. The sun was visible through the trees so he guessed they left as soon as the sun came up.

All of a sudden he realized the rope was gone and he fell out of the tree ungracefully and he was now thankful for no witnesses. He stood up wondering if she had something to do with that.

"I never got her name." He realized, then he saw something different in the bark of the tree that he fell out of. Engraved in the bark was a rose, a nicely carved one at that. He took a picture of it with his phone and decided to head back to Stark Tower for some breakfast as he didn't eat the day before.

The elevator opened up and Clint stepped out and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Natasha asked standing there in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Central Park," He said going in the refrigerator in the mood for scrambled eggs and coffee.

"All night?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, all night, I camped out under the stars, is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, just asking."

* * *

Later after he ate and took a shower, Clint went to see Fury at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.

"Agent Barton, what is it that I can do for you this morning?" Fury asked genuinely curious.

"Are you familiar with the Greek and Roman Myths?" Clint asked, Fury smirked.

"As familiar as you are, What made you finally realize that you weren't the only one here?"

"A hunter told me,"

"Hunter? Red hair, daughter of Athena, stubborn but good with words?"

"Yeah, met her at the park yesterday." Clint rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Well I can tell you that I am her informant," Clint wasn't expecting that.

"You mean that you're a-"

"How do you think I got the eye patch?"

* * *

 **Please tell me if you liked this and I have another story where she may make an appearance other than her own, I want reviews so please don't disappoint.**

 **Greekgeekspywannabe**


	2. Playing Agent

**I know how much readers liked this so I may make more of these one shots of their interactions. Only if I receive the proper motivation (reviews *wink wink*)**

* * *

Clint was walking through the cold hallway of the Shield HQ, he had just returned from an assignment. Usually agents don't fraternize with coworkers as they pass each other and pay little attention to others. For once he glanced at the woman he passed and she looked right back at him, and she dared to wink.

She passed by without missing a step but after a few seconds Clint stopped and turned to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Because he could have sworn that the girl that just walked by was the same one that he met while in Central Park. The girl that was also a demigod like himself, the huntress that he had never learned her name, and Fury wouldn't tell him.

He didn't take much time to decide to follow her and figure out how and what the hell she was doing in a Shield building considering other demigods shouldn't be around technology. She had covered a lot of ground in the time between him spotting her and him deciding to follow her. He raced down the hall trying to spot the red haired huntress that seemed to elude him for many hallways.

He skidded to a stop just in time to dodge a knife that came flying out of a perpendicular hallway and the knife stuck into the opposite wall with a solid thud. Slowly he peeked around the corner to see the girl he had been chasing standing there waiting for him. Her arms crossed over her chest and the rest of her body leaned back in boredom and he didn't miss the other knife still in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded of her and she simply raised an eyebrow in question. He noticed what exactly the girl was wearing, to his surprise she was wearing the standard uniform for Shield agents.

"Take a wild guess considering what I told you was my job the last time I saw your ugly mug," she replied sarcastically waiting for him to remember that she monitors for monsters and is the communications officer for the Hunters of Artemis.

"That doesn't explain why you're playing Agent."

"It's a bit conspicuous to be wandering around in my usual gear. Not everyone needs to know the details about my affiliation with your director. To anyone that doesn't know me I am a simple low ranking agent delivering files to the Director."

"So what are you doing here?" Clint asked her again and despite being an assassin and an Avenger, she wasn't at all fazed by him coming closer and both of them now hidden in the side hallway.

"Nick asked for a meeting and I complied, and I was on my way out when you decided to follow me," The young daughter of Athena answered.

"Really? 'Cause you were heading deeper into the building instead of towards the exits," Clint answered and she simply shrugged and twirled her knife around.

"I was curious about how extravagant the designs went, my parents were very into architecture," after she said that Rose noticed someone walking towards them and soon enough Clint heard the footfall as well. From around the corner in the main hall another agent stopped to stare at the knife imbedded in the wall before attempting to pull it out. Once the agent that Clint recognised as Maria Hill got the knife out she turned to look at the two of them, then directly at the younger of the two.

"There is a training area specifically designed for this kind of weapons training, Agent Ryans," Hill stated with what Clint could hear as both humor and slight scolding.

"I was being followed and took an offensive position, Ma'am," Clint heard the girl explain, and there seemed to be a sense of familiarity between the two female agents.

"I take you two know each other."

"Considering Agent Hill is one of the representatives I speak to if I can't speak directly to Fury, as well as family ties." Rose replied, and Agent Hill glanced between the two demigods.

"And how do you know each other?" Maria asked as she handed the knife back to its owner.

"He wouldn't leave me alone on one of my trips to Central Park," Rose explained to her, Maria nodded understanding Clint wanting to get away from Stark. "I also dropped him out of a tree at that same time," Clint shot her a glare at that, he still saw her as a kid and as a father wanted to put her in her place, but had to remember she was older than she looked due to her partial immortality.

"Well, I suggest to Agent Ryans to make her exit before she gets in too deep in the facility," Agent Hill suggested and Rose got the message. Rose nodded and left the side hallway to go to ground level where she would meet up with her ride back to the Hunters' camp.

"So how well do you know that girl?" Clint asked of Agent Hill, because all he now knew was her last name was Ryans.

"Fairly well, Fury wouldn't tell you about her?"

"Just that they communicated on monster sightings, I don't even know her name," He admitted, to which Maria fought a chuckle but allowed a smirk.

"She is a good girl, if she wasn't already under oath, she would make a great agent."

"How are you related?" Barton asked of Fury's right hand agent.

"She's friends with some of my half siblings, they vouched for her," She smirked at him, only giving half of an answer. "So how was your mission?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, are you willing to tell me anything else about that girl?" Barton asked, getting back on the original topic.

"As much I am sure it bugs you for not knowing, you really don't need to know more than you already do."

"Which is basically nothing," Clint responded.

"You'll survive, Barton," Hill chuckled and left him on his own, where he was tempting to have Tony hack in and see if there was a file on "Agent Ryans."

* * *

 **Any good? I would like to know! I have other ideas in my head and jotted down somewhere in the gigantic pile of fanfiction notebooks in my room that have yet to be typed.**

 **-Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **6/2/16**


	3. Questions

**I told you I had more ideas, this one is fairly short, but more can come out of this if you all like it enough.**

* * *

So asking Tony to search for "Agent Ryans" was a bust, there were several but none matched her. And Tony was very curious why Clint would need him to look for a S.H.I.E.L.D agent even though Clint was an agent of said agency while Tony was not. Because Clint would not divulge the truth, he ended up bribing Tony with a lot of donuts. All Tony was able to provide him was a fuzzy picture of her from the security footage.

It became an obsession of his over the next few weeks. He began analyzing every word she had said to him, which were not many. He wouldn't get anything out of Hill or Fury, Natasha didn't have a clue either.

Just when he hit bottom he realized there was another person.

" _You mean Thor and his Frost Giant brother? Met them, not really impressed"_ her talking feline friend had said.

Thor. He needed Thor.

Problem was, Thor wasn't on Earth at the moment. But there was someone close to Thor he may get an answer from. One quinjet ride later he presented himself at the doorstep of a very smart woman, Jane Foster.

"Agent Barton? What are you doing here?" She started off as soon as she opened the door and saw him.

"There was something I wanted at ask of you about," He said and she quickly enough let him in.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked as he pulled out his phone to show her his only photo of "Agent Ryans."

"Have you ever seen this girl, or did Thor ever mention her?" She studied the photo for a moment before handing the phone back to Clint.

"I don't recall, sorry. What is so special about that girl?"

"I was looking into her in my free time, but mainly she has been causing me a few issues."

"And why would you think Thor would know anything about her?"

"I was just curious if Thor ever mentioned a girl that may be of another pantheon?"

"Another pantheon? He never brought it up. Though Darcy did ask about that once if I remember correctly. He said that they didn't exactly get along. So I am to guess other gods like Greeks could exist, he didn't seem to like the topic."

A few beats spread as he took that in, until he heard the door he had come through earlier open. He turned to see Jane's assistant, Darcy, walk through the doorway with a few bags in her hand.

"Don't mind me, agent man, I'll just take care of these by myself." she called out as she shut the door behind her. He turned to see Jane roll her eyes at Darcy's comment. Darcy dropped the bags on the kitchen counter before turning to look straight at him. "What exactly is he doing here Jane?" she asked again.

"He's wanted to know if Thor may have known a girl he's looking into," Jane replied, Clint handed Darcy the phone with the photo on the screen. Darcy scrutinized the photo for a moment before recognition came over her face.

"Have you seen her before?" Clint asked Darcy.

"Yeah, a couple times before. She was hanging around the carnage in New Mexico after the suits left, she had a friend with her though. Then there was that spot where Jane disappeared, she was alone then, but I see her around at weird times. I haven't put much thought in it, but something about her gave my taser trigger finger a bit twitchy."

"Did you ever talk to her?"

"No, after a while I may have been considering she was a suit just keeping an eye on us, but she seemed too young for that."

"Do you think she belongs to one of those other pantheons' that you were mentioning, Agent Barton?" Jane questioned.

"Just covering any leads,"

"Thor didn't look happy when he saw her that day he took you to Asgard," Darcy added, "And she wasn't all to keen about him either, considering she was drenched too."

"She was there?" Jane asked, and Darcy nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she was following me while I was out earlier today."

"You didn't think to mention that sooner?" Clint asked as he stood to walk over to the window, looking down at the street view of course she was just sitting there at a corner cafe looking up at him.

"She's blends into the crowd, it's easy to forget that I saw her," Darcy claimed in protest, Clint was sure if she wanted to forget that they saw her, she could manipulate the Mist to make it so; then why didn't she do that to Darcy? That smirk on Hunter's face told him she did it on purpose to taunt either him or Thor, or both. _Does this girl ever take a break?_ Clint thought.

* * *

 **Well? Did you like it? Please let me know.**

 **Greekgeekspywannabe**

 **1/11/2018**


End file.
